In a wireless cellular communication system, a base station is an equipment for providing a User Equipment (UE, also referred to as a terminal) with wireless access, and the base station communicates wirelessly with the UE through electromagnetic waves. One base station may include one or more serving cells, and a wireless communication system can provide wireless coverage for terminals within a certain geographical region through serving cells.
In order to provide users with wireless communications in a large region, a wireless communication system is desired to deploy a base station covering a large region, this kind of station is often referred to as a Macro eNB or Macro Base Station (Macro BS), and its serving cell is often referred to as a Macro Cell. In addition, in consideration of different demands from users and different usage environments, a wireless communication system is desired to provide a user with wireless communication services having higher quality in certain environments or scenarios, thus some small-scale base station having small coverage and low transmission powers are used. These small-scale base stations include a Pico eNB or Pico BS and a Home Node B or Home eNodeB (HNB or HeNB, also referred to as Femto eNB or Femto BS). Besides same remote IP services (services supported by a core network of an operator, which are supported by a Packet Data Network Gateway (PDN-GW) located in the core network of the operator) as supported by a Macro BS, an HNB can further support local IP services (IP services supported by a local area network such as a home network and an enterprise network, which are supported by a Local Gateways (L-GW)). However, an H(e)NB requires a wired backhaul (e.g., a network connected to an operator through an optical fiber, a cable and the like), thus the H(e)NB can not be moved freely, and the HNB may generate great interferences on an adjacent Marco cell, this further limits deployment scenarios of an H(e)NB, and thus limits application scenarios for providing a local IP service using an H(e)NB.